


Sparrow

by Carmarthen



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-Men get a new recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely the fault of Adri and Trismegistus.

The new guy wore frayed bellbottom jeans, a shirt that wouldn't have been out of place at Woodstock, and about half a jewelry store in his hair.

"Who is he?" Logan asked Scott as the man introduced himself to Marie.

"Calls himself Jack Sparrow; Ororo found him in Florida. He seems to be at least three hundred."

Logan frowned. "I thought mutants were more recent than that."

"So did we."

Logan took a drink of his beer. "What's he do?"

"He metabolizes alcohol even faster than you."

Logan peered at Scott suspiciously, then said, "Sounds like my kind of guy."


End file.
